


Tears On My Pillow

by BakeySama9



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, He needs all the love, Kakashi has a nightmare, Kakashi loves you so much, LOVE HIM, No Sex, Obito and Rin are mentioned, Smutty, he wants all the love, no sex but it gets a little spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader and Kakashi have been living together for some time, so she knows his sleeping patterns fairly well. She knows that sometimes he has nightmares about Obito and Rin. One night, as they are lying in bed, Kakashi needs to be comforted after he has a nightmare about them. Reader does everything she can to soothe him, even allow him to have some physical release.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Tears On My Pillow

You knew sometimes he would have a hard time sleeping. If he was on high alert or even a little anxious about a mission, he would toss and turn in bed and keep you up at all hours of the night. You didn’t mind at all, and you truly wanted to help him relax.

Tonight was different. He had just come back from a mission and he was very tired. After shower and a good dinner, Kakashi was out like a light. You lied beside him, his head resting on your chest and he gripped at you like a little child. The light snores coming from him indicated that he was sleeping peacefully. 

But then, he groaned out of nowhere. This wasn’t completely out of the ordinary, but you could hear him start to pant softly. Then he started calling out names that you recognized. He was calling out for Rin and Obito. Your heart sank as you realized he was having nightmares about them again. 

You reached your hand out to softly play with his hair, your voice low and in a whispery tone, you tried your best to wake him up with loving and caring words. He was trembling as he began sweating slightly, and you wipe the sweat from his brow. His arms cling to you tighter as his groans become louder and tears start streaming down his cheeks.

“Kakashi, please wake up.” You whispered gently. Finally, you shake him enough for him to gain consciousness. He was slow to open his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. Kakashi was very confused as he finally woke up completely.

“What’s going on?” he questioned, blinking at you. 

“You were having a nightmare,” you explained, rubbing his back soothingly. He had soaked through his shirt that he was wearing.

“Oh,” Kakashi muttered before growing quiet. You knew his past was something he didn’t like talking about often, and that he definitely didn’t want to discuss the contents of his nightmare with you right now.

“I didn’t want you to keep dreaming about that, sweetheart. I want you to sleep comfortably with me.” you told him, holding him tight to your chest. He snuggled into you, breathing in your comforting scent.

“Thank you so much, darling.”

There was a comfortable silence before Kakashi got up to take off his shirt. He walked over to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, as you carefully adjusted the bed sheets and blankets. You wanted him to rest comfortably when he finally got back to bed.

“You are too good for me.” Kakashi muttered as he pressed a kiss to your temple.

“You deserve all my kindness, Kakashi. You are a good man.” You remind him, catching his lips with yours. He slowly lowered you to the bed, pressing himself flush to your body.

“I love you so much,” he breathed as he placed kisses down your neck, nipping at your collarbone.

“I love you too,” his hands wandered up your shirt, cupping your supple breasts as you groaned.

He climbed on top of you, pressing you down onto the bed. His hands caressed you as you allowed yourself to melt into his affections. Everything about him felt so good.

Your eyes fluttered shut as he pulled your shirt over your head, and you smiled knowing he would be feeling much better soon.


End file.
